U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/457,120, filed Aug. 12, 2014 (U.S. Pub. 2015/0285384 (Oct. 8, 2015) discloses an axially aligned rotationally adjustable flow control valve with an integrally formed Venturi nozzle. The valve is compact and easily operated.